A Bloody Mess
by Nelfan
Summary: "I'm a monster, can't you see?""But, Mister is a good man! He can't be a monster!" The vampire Toris could only hoped Ivan was right.  RussLiet and other pairings Vampire AU
1. Copy Cat'

Wow another story! This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Toris Lorinaitis is a vampire plain and simple, he always has been and he always will be.

Ivan Braginski is a vampire as well, but he wasn't always one, but he will be for all eternity.

Now, Natalia Braginski is a special case, she claims she is human, but she hasn't been for a very long time.

How could she stay looking like she's sixteen for hundreds of years then?

But, that isn't the main point of this story.

For in the life of a vampire nothing is really a main point at all.

When you're a vampire you've got time on your hands, time to do whatever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want to do it. Right?

Wrong.

Now in actuality being a vampire is a very dreary life. Maybe scare some humans here get some good blood there. Simple routines follow every day. If you're lucky, meet another vampire and get married. Scare some more humans, simple things. But never under any circumstances are you to bite a human's neck. Arm? Fine. Leg? Sure. Foot? If that what you're into go on ahead.

But, never the neck. We don't need anymore vampires, after Dracula there was barely any blood to go around. He was such a melodramatic. Ooo, look at me I'm a fucking BAT. So scary. Why didn't anyone just grab a broom and smack him? Pack of IDIOTS that's what they were.

Speaking of melodramatic, Edward Cullen is a liar, vampires do not SPARKLE. What a load of bullshit. I know vampires who live in the fucking BAHAMA'S and they don't sparkle, not one bit. I don't know what crack that Bella girl was on, but she must have a pretty good dealer.

But, young children, for that is what you are, this story is not about Dracula or Edward Cullensparkle for that matter. This story is about Toris. As stated earlier Toris is a vampire. Toris has brown hair and green eyes. He likes to cook and he also likes people with a blood type B, but he's not picky. Toris also is clumsy and has very bad luck. He wanted a simple life but trouble just seems to follow him.

Let us start this story where his troubles began…

XXX

In a time when everyone lived in villages and no one moved ever. There was a small village by the name of Glemboch. Now, Glemboch was a normal little village, everyone knew everything about everyone. Who was engaged to who, who died last week, the baker's shenanigans with the shoemaker's wife, things like that.

And if you lived in Glemboch there was one thing that everyone knew, that up on that mountain over looking the town in that stone castle lived a vampire. And that vampire if you weren't careful would come down and eat your children! The townspeople would nod there heads at these statements. Claiming it true and telling their children the same. So even those who could barely walk knew to not go up the mountain.

The vampire, who lived there, came down to the village every two weeks. He would purchase some very bloody beef from the butcher, some rolls from the baker, and some wheels of cheese from the dairy farmer. Then he would leave, his crimson cape swirling behind him.

Now even though this vampire apparently ATE children, everyone was always at the butcher's or the baker's or the dairy farmer's the day the vampire would come down to buy his goods. It was on one of these days that Toris the vampire met the Ivan the seven year old human for the very first time.

XXX

Now the weather wasn't that bad, for it was early March, and all the birds were singing. But, as fate seems to have it, Ms. Braginski had come down with a cold. And on that particular day the Braginskis' needed milk. And fate would have it, being the small village that Glemboch was, that the Braginski family bought their milk from the same dairy farmer that sold the cheese wheels to the vampire. So on this early March day, Ms. Braginski sent her two oldest, Katyusha and Ivan, to buy some milk, while , the youngest, Natalia stayed home to care for her mother.

Now the village never really knew when the vampire would come down, they just knew that it happened roughly every two weeks. So when one of the boy's in the village, the shoemaker's eldest son, yelled out,

"The vampire cometh!" everyone was out on the streets just to get a glance at the immortal being. He barely spoke just to those he was buying from, that's it. He rode on a chestnut brown filly; he would tie her up at the town entrance and would collect his groceries. Then he would return and pack the groceries on the horse and ride back up the mountain.

Now on this day he got his meat from the butcher, his rolls from the baker and finally he arrived at the dairy farmer's to get his wheels of cheese.

When he arrived there the Braginskis were just finishing up. Katyusha held the milk and Ivan was paying the dairy farmer. When they were done they walk away.

"Sister, return to our mother and younger sister, I will stay in town for a while." Katyusha nodded.

"Yes, brother." And then she went home.

Now in the village of Glemboch the children loved to play. Like all children do. A very popular game in Glemboch was 'Copy Cat' the children would stand behind someone and imitate what they were doing.

Ivan Braginski had made up his mind; he would play 'Copy Cat' with the crimson cloaked stranger.

XXX

Now, the dairy farmer's place was exactly on the other side of the village from the entrance. So the vampire would always walk across the village square to get back to his filly. Everyone in the village would usually be there to stare at the strange man. But on that early March day he looked even stranger. For a seven year old boy followed him.

When Toris stopped, Ivan stopped, when Toris walked, Ivan walked, when Toris's cloak swished, Ivan's scarf swished, and when Toris glared at an old women, Ivan glared too.

Now, Toris was a patient vampire much more patient then most. But, this human boy was poking at his last nerve. Losing all control he turned around and yelled,

"Stop following me child!" Ivan looked shocked for a moment then smiled sweetly and said,

"Heh… Mister you're teeth are sharp!"

"…" Mothers shielded their children's eyes; for sure that Ivan would be killed on the spot. But then something amazing happened, Toris laughed a loud laugh and kneeled down to the boy's height, putting his hands on Ivan's shoulders.

"Why yes young one my teeth are very sharp." Said Toris, grinning.

"They are mister, they really are! Can I touch them mister, please?"

"I don't see why not." Toris then opened his mouth and Ivan gently poked one of the canines.

"Ow,"said Ivan, "It pricked me!"

"Now let me see that." said Toris holding up the finger.

"Why that is a prick! You are a very brave boy for not yelling out." Toris then pulled the ribbon out of his hair and wrapped it around the finger.

"Better?"

"Yes mister, you are very kind." Toris smiled at that.

"What is your name little one?"

"Ivan, mister!What's yours?"

"You may call me Toris."

"Okay mister!"

"In two weeks time let us meet again. I shall be waiting for you at the butcher's."

"Okay! Bye-Bye mister!"

"Goodbye Ivan."

Then the vampire left. The town's people stared in wonderment at Ivan. Wondering how he could talk so calmly to the vampire. He had always been a strange kid.

And it could only get stranger from here.

* * *

So love or hate? Review me the answer! Little Ivan is adorable!


	2. Yellow Fields

I'm BACK! Sorry guys I had a major writers block for this fic!

But I finally pulled this one out!

This fic will be based on various pictures by IAlly an amazing artist on Deviantart!

I don't own Hetalia. What a shock!

* * *

Two weeks was an obscenely long time.

Especially to one Ivan Braginski.

During those two weeks Ivan did two things…

He moaned…

And he groaned.

With all this whining and moaning and groaning. His mother, who still had a terrible cold, could not sleep. So she sent him out of the house. And to the village square he went.

Now after the whole vampire fiasco half the villagers were terrified of Ivan, the other half thought he was an idiot.

"Hey Ivan, how did you manage to beat the vampire?" Ivan smiled.

Suddenly two weeks didn't seem so long after all.

XXX

"Liet, we're like out of food! Go get some!" yelled a loud girly voice that echoed around the mansion.

Toris sighed. He loved his best friend, he really truly did. But sometimes…

"Liet! I don't hear you moving!"

Sometimes he wanted to strangle Feliks with his own…

I mean sometimes he didn't love his best friend.

"You're still, like, here? Get going!"

Yes, on that day Toris defiantly wasn't feeling the love.

XXX

Today was the day! It had been exactly two weeks since Ivan had last seen the vampire, Mister Toris. He rocked on the balls of his feet outside of the butchers.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"Mister! Mister! You're back! Mister Toris, you're back! I missed you!"

Ivan ran to the red cloaked Toris, he wrapped his small arms around him and giggled into his chest. Toris, a little shocked at Ivan forwardness, simply patted the boy's head.

"Ivan it has only been but two weeks. You surely mustn't have missed me that much." Ivan looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"But I did Mister Toris! I did really miss you! I missed you very very much!" Toris laughed lightly.

"I believe you Ivan."

"Good, let's go shopping then I can show you something I found!" Ivan took Toris' hand and led him into the butcher's.

The butcher was a lump of a man with a thick brown beard with streaks of gray. He was grounding out meat when the pair walked in.

"Could morning what can I- Oh, it's just you. The usual, right?" Toris nodded. Ivan giggled.

"You look so funny when you act so serious Mister!" The butcher stared at Ivan, a horrified look on his face.

"Ivan! What are you doing here with this man, he is very dangerous! Go out and play with your sisters!" Ivan giggled again.

"You're so silly Mr. Butcher; Mister Toris is a very nice person! He let me touch his pointy teeth!" said Ivan as if letting someone touch your teeth made you instantly a good person. The butcher's eyes widened even more.

"Do not worry sir; I will not harm this child. He is…interesting." Said Toris, looking down at young Ivan fondly.

"Yes! Mister Toris is a very nice man indeed!" Said Ivan , grabbing Toris' hand and swinging it back and forth.

"Alright then sir, I'll believe you for now! But if you even look at that child the wrong way, I'll stake you in the heart!" said the butcher giving Toris a suspicious look.

Toris gulped and put a hand over his heart. Maybe visiting this odd child wasn't a good idea after all.

XXX

Their visits to the bakers and dairy farmers went the same way. They would come in, the owner would turn around, threaten Toris, then finally give him his food for some gold pieces.

Soon enough they were heading to his chestnut filly.

"Hey Mister I've got something to show you!"

"What is it?" asked Toris looking down at the boy as they walked across the square. The people of the village stared at them and whispered behind their hands in earnest.

"It's a secret Mister Toris! I can't tell you silly!" Toris raised an eyebrow which caused Ivan to giggle. They arrived at the filly and strapped on the groceries.

"Come on Mister let me show you!" said Ivan grabbing Toris' hand and pulling him away from the village, the horse followed them. Ivan pulled them through a forest of pine trees to a large field filled with tall sunflowers. Ivan ran into the field. Worried, Toris quickly tied the filly to a tree and ran after him.

"Catch me Mister, catch me!" yelled Ivan while darting in the foliage. Toris soon caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist with his hands. He lifted Ivan up and swung him around in the air. Ivan laughed joyously and Toris soon joined him. They played tag, hide in seek, copy cat, and simply just ran around. Tired they decide to lay down in a small hill near-by.

"Mister doesn't the yellow of the flowers make the sky look pretty?" asked Ivan, turning to face Toris.

"_Liet doesn't the, like, yellow of the wheat make the blue in the sky beautiful in stuff?"_

Coming out of his memory, Toris smiled at Ivan and answered.

"Yes young Ivan, very pretty."

Toris thought that maybe he could rest for just a moment.

Toris's eyes fluttered close.

XXX

He awakened to Ivan loud giggles. The moon shined upon the field and pang of hunger hit Toris. The light illuminated Ivan's pale skin causing Toris's mouth to water. Ivan then turned around and ran into the dark sunflower field.

"Catch me Mister!" Toris hurriedly got up and followed him. He knew it wasn't safe for Ivan in the darkness. He could here Ivan's pitter patter of footsteps. But, suddenly he felt another presence in the field. Picking up speed, Toris became panicked.

Suddenly Ivan screamed not too far off. Reaching him, Toris found that he had ran into Toris's fellow coven member Eduard. His blue eyes gleamed towards Toris, his own emerald eyes narrowed in reply. Gathering up a shaking Ivan, Toris turned to go.

"Brother, what are you doing with a human child?"

"It is none of your concern."

"None of my concern? Ravis and Feliks are worried sick! When you didn't return, I went to look for you! And what do I find? You, a vampire playing tag with a little boy!"

"It is time for me to take young Ivan back to his home."

"See to it that you do! We care about you! You do know that?"

"I know." With that Toris disappeared with Ivan back into the tall sunflowers.

Leaving Eduard alone.

XXX

They rode in silence to Ivan's house. When they arrived Toris led Ivan to the door. At the doorway Ivan shocked Toris by giving him a bone crushing hug. He took a step back as he let go.

"Be careful when you ride back to your mansion mister! Monsters like the one we met today will eat you if you're not careful!"

"I'm a monster, can't you see?" said Toris, green eyes glowing. Ivan just smiled.

"But, Mister is a good man! He can't be a monster!"

Toris hoped Ivan was right.

* * *

The action will pick up soon, I PROMISE!

I'm going to bed, I'm almost dead. *Snuggles into her lime green blanket*

Review please!


	3. Kicking the Bucket

Don't shoot me! I know it's been a while but don't shoot!

I obviously don't own hetalia…

*sob* TT^TT

* * *

Spring had come and gone, and summer had, even for the briefest time, warmed up the little village of Glemboch, for it was a village where the sun never truly shined. Even though summer had come, Ms. Braginski was still ill with her high fever. It had steadly become worse and she had begun to wither , because she had lasted so many weeks, which was uncommon in that time, hopes where high for her recovery.

His mother's health was the farthest thing away from Ivan's mind at time though. He was much more worried for Toris. He hadn't seen Mister Toris for six weeks. Now Eduard came down to get the food for their coven. Ivan had tried to talk to him, to make him bring Mister Toris back. But, that didn't end well.

"_Hey, Mister Monster! What did you do with Mister Toris?" Eduard turned around. He was wearing a navy hooded cloak with the hood up. Causing a shadow to cover his face._

"_Toris is dead."_

"_LIAR! You are not only a monster, but you lie as well!" yelled Ivan pounding on Eduard's chest._

"_Toris is dead and you can not change that little boy." Said Eduard coldly._

"_I can smell him, he's alive!"_

"_You can smell him?" asked Eduard raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, Mister Toris smells of sunflowers and his smell is on your hands, he's alive I'm sure of it!" said Ivan, who was now twirling around in circles._

"_What if I killed him and that is why his scent is on me?"_

"_Mister Toris would never lose to a monster like you."_

"_Enough child! I will converse with you no more, Toris is dead and you will have to LIVE with it!"_

_And with that Eduard walked away._

_Leaving Ivan to stare at him in astonishment._

_Ivan could usually tell when someone was lying to him._

_And Eduard was not._

_But, he still didn't believe him._

_Or maybe he just didn't want to._

XXX

"Achoo!"

"Vanya, are you alright?" asked Katyusha, worriedly.

"I'm fine sister." Said Ivan, putting on a reassuring smile.

Katyusha placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Vanya, you're burning up!"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"And I'm telling you that your not. And as the eldest you must listen to what I say Vanya!"

"I have to listen, but I don't have to believe it! Achoo!" said Ivan, stubborn as ever.

"Please rest Vanya, I don't want you to hurt, Mama is still sick, you must rest for her sake. Alright Vanya?"

"Alright, sister." Said Ivan, reluctantly, with a pout on his face.

"Good, now off to bed with you."

"I'm only obeying you now because Mama is sick! When she gets better I won't have to listen to you any longer." Said Ivan slipping into his bed clothes. Katyusha laughed at his stubbornness and began to tuck Ivan in.

"Now sleep Vanya, and dream sweet dreams. I'll tell you if Mama gets out of bed."

"Do you promise?"

Katyusha smiled.

"I promise Vanya." She said, in all the seriousness a ten year old girl could muster. Then she shut the door.

And Ivan fell asleep, dreaming of himself and Mister Toris playing in the sunflower field. And Ivan introducing Mister Toris to his healthy smiling mother.

XXX

It's a shame that Ms. Braginski died two hours after Ivan fell asleep.

Yeah, Ivan's human life sucked like that.

You know, if his mother hadn't caught that stupid disease, things would be a lot different now. I would have never met _him_. And- wait, the main characters in this story are Ivan and Toris. I'm jumping ahead anyway; now let's see where was I? Ah, yes, the death of Ivan's mother, poor dear.

XXX

Ivan was awakened by his younger sisters screams.

Jumping out of bed, he ran out into the main room of their cottage. There was the shoemaker, the baker, and the butcher holding his younger sister by her hair.

"Stop it! Stop hurting Natalia!" said Ivan as he began to pound on their legs.

"Shush your mouth child!" said the Butcher as he threw Ivan to the ground. Lighting lit up the room and thunder soon followed. The noise was beginning to make Ivan head dizzy.

"Katyusha! Where is Katyusha? Where is Mama?"

"Where to you think they are brat?" said the baker waving around Natalia.

Ivan's eyes widened and he raced to his mothers room. Slamming open the door, he found a bloody Katyusha holding on to their mothers dead hand.

"Sister, what's wrong? What's going on here?"

"Mama is dead Vanya. We have no money, we are in debt. They have come to take the cottage."

"But, Katyusha where will we live?"

"We won't live Vanya, maybe for a while in forest. But when the Winter comes, it will wail on us as a General wails on his soldiers. And then we will die." Said the ten year old sulleningly, tears streaming down her face.

Ivan was about to go over and comfort her when he was picked up by the butcher. The shoemaker grabbed Katyusha. They took then to the front door and threw them outside, in the pouring rain. Nearby layed Natalia unconscious in the mud. Katyusha rushed over and pulled her onto her back. Ivan also stood up and took Katyusha's hand.

"Sister, achoo! I know where to go."

XXX

A loud knoking on the castle door awoke Toris. He lit a candle and got out of bed.

"Liet, why are you up?" asked Feliks from the parlor.

"I could ask the same of you."

"You know I,like, enjoy the rain and stuff." Said Feliks, getting up from his armchair. His pink night gown flowing with him.

"I heard something at the door Feliks. I got up to check on it."

"Liet, you're so silly, there's nothing at the door. Who would, like, ever come to visit at this time?"

"Feliks I swear I heard something."

"You're totally just, like, imagining things. No one is out there. Now get to bed."

"Well alright-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Sending Feliks a scathing look, Toris headed towards the door.

"Who as at the door of Feliks Łukasiewicz?"

"Mister Toris!MISTER TORIS!"

"Mister Toris?" asked Feliks, raising an eyebrow.

Opening the door,Toris dicovered the Braginski children all close to collaspe.

"Ivan and his sisters have come to live with Mister Toris!"

* * *

Review please! Can you guess who the narrator is?

Oh and one more thing, please check out my one-shot 'Chains', it was my first one shot and I'm not sure on how I did.

Please and thank you!


	4. Growing To

Yeah I know I'm way late. But, you guys know how it is. Shit happens and sometimes the toilet gets clogged and you can't quite flush it down.

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA I wish!

* * *

Time past and the three Braginski children soon fell into a routine with the coven of vampires. Actually surprisingly enough they got along swimmingly.

Katyusha was happy to help Toris in the kitchen, Natalia eagerly stood still so Feliks could have fun making her new dresses, (her new wardrobe largely consisted of pink and frilly) and Ivan stuck to Toris' side like glue. Bye God, he was practically his right leg.

Eduard slowly came along to enjoying their company; he began teaching them their letters. The children became excided for they had never had the time or need for a proper education in the little village of Glemboch. Ravis also enjoyed having children around for in stature Katyusha was nearly his height. With the Braginski children around he himself would be allowed to act like a child.

Even Toris felt younger with children running around. True his back ached at the end of the day, (from the large amounts of piggy back rides he seemed to be administrating lately) but to him the mansion seemed brighter. It hadn't looked this clean since he had first built it more than one hundred years ago. Ivan liked to help him with the cleaning, although he couldn't quite reach the higher shelves yet.

_Toris smiled, pleased with his dusting job on the old vase. Humming to himself he continued on to the next one, using his feather duster carefully not to crack the old piece of pottery. While dusting he turned around to check on Ivan, who had taken it upon himself to dust the bookshelf. The young Russian was currently standing on his tiptoes trying to dust the second from the top shelf. Amused, Toris put down the vase and walked up behind Ivan._

_Feeling a presence behind him, Ivan turned around and said, "One moment, Mister Toris!"_

"_Do not worry little one, I will do it." Said Toris, patting Ivan on the head, while starting to dust the bookshelf._

_Huffing, Ivan exclaimed, "I can do it Mister!"_

"_These are just a little too high for you, Vanya."_

_Ivan pouted at this saying, "One day, I shall be taller than you Mister Toris."_

_Toris nodded noncommittally, continuing to dust. Ivan stomped his foot in frustration._

"_Mister! I am most serious! I shall be taller than you and Mr. Feliks! As tall as this mountain! I shall reach the heavens!" _

_Toris smiled warmly at the seven year old. Squatting down to meet him, he said, "Those are warrior's words, young Ivan. Are you up to the challenge of growth?"_

"_Yes! Mister Toris I am ready for anything! I am strong…like a…Like a bear!" responded the boy, whilst puffy out his chest._

"_Then you must eat all of Feliks stew!" Ivan deflated a little at this._

"_But, Mister Toris, Mister Feliks' stew is so yucky! Must I eat it?"_

"_Yes." Said the vampire, giving Ivan a serious nod._

"_Then I will." Said the small human, squaring his shoulders as if preparing for battle._

_Toris stood, while starting to walk down the main hall he said, "Good because that is what we are having for dinner."_

"_Nooo!" _

Toris began to chuckle at the memory from the last week, while continuing his martial art stances. (He had learned them from a far older vampire from the far east) Ivan who had been watching for awhile, pouted at not being able to know what the vampire was laughing about. At this time Katyusha ran in, smiling.

"Mister Toris, those guests are coming tomorrow for Christmas correct? You said we should probably start baking the ginger bread around this time, da?" Toris seemed to remember for he then went to his closet to grab his apron.

The rest of the day was spent baking.

XXX

Isn't that nice? Spending Christmas eve together? It's almost family like. Most vampires tend to do this, making families or covens. It's almost rare to find a vampire wandering around alone. We're very social creatures by blood. Haha do you get it? BLOOD? I find that quite amusing. Adding in little puns about my lifestyle tends to amuse me these days. Anyways, back to the point, these months I just informed you of were only the beginning of this great tragedy. But, when asked, Toris will respond with saying that these times are his fondest and most treasured memories. Watching Ivan learn and grow, he says, was one of his best accomplishments. That's all fine and swell for him, but I personally don't care to think of my time raising a human child.

It causes too much pain in a heart that does not properly work.

XXX

The Next day was Christmas Eve, and everyone in the mansion was busy with something. Baking and cooking were finished, Decorations put up and stockings hung. By the time the sun had set everything was prepared. There small family of sorts had gathered in the parlor. Eduard reading a book, Ravis teaching Natalia and Ivan how to play chess, Katyusha was knitting with pointers from Feliks once and awhile, and Toris was relaxing in the armchair content with the warm glow of the fireplace.

Breaking this calm was the sound of a door loudly opening.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said a platinum blond haired young man that had just burst through the doors. Behind him, stood a dirty blond haired man with glasses.

Ravis and Eduard immediately stood up smiles alighting their faces.

"Tino! Come, hang up your coats! Katyusha prepare some tea, I'll help you." said Toris beaming at their guests.

"Thank you Toris. Horrible ride down here. General Winters having a lot of fun this year. Berwald and I thought we would have to stop in that little village of yours and stock up on some blood! Of course we thought you might have some in-"

At that moment Toris came carrying the tea with Katyusha and Natalia behind him in rear was Ivan carrying a plate of rolls above his head.

"-storage...Toris, Feliks I didn't know you used them servants before dinner!" exclaimed Tino his canines turning sharp and eyes glowing. Behind him Berwald did the same.

The three children's eyes widened in horror.

"May we have a bite?"

XXX

Before you get all worried, I shall tell you that it does not end here for Ivan or his sisters. Although that would make an interesting story. But getting you to like these characters then killing them off right off the bat? No, I would never do that. For I am a gentlemen. It would be rude. Oh, I've stalled you long enough let's continue on…

Oh, before I begin again, I must warn you that although there is none now, there shall be large amounts of blood and horrifying actions to come into play later in this story. If you think you cannot bear it then please discontinue reading this horrible bloody mess.

XXX

"Ack! No no no! Tino, Berwald, these are also our guests, young Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia." Said Eduard motioning towards the three fearful children now hiding behind Toris' legs. Tino blushed for his mistake and retracted his fangs, Berwald followed suit.

"Ravis," said Toris, "Go to cellar and retrieve four bottles of our best blood for our guests." Ravis nodded and scampered down the cellar stares. Toris then sighed and shuffled the children near the fireplace, motioning for Berwald to take the armchair. He did so and Tino took a seat on the nearby couch. Slowly the awkwardness faded away, while blood for a brief time coursed through their systems. ("Lovely blood, where on earth did you get it?" "This French vampire named Francis who Feliks and I met on our travels." "Well it's just fantastic." "Remind me to send you home with a bottle then!" "Oh, thank you.") The children soon warmed up to Tino, who showered them with gifts from his and Berwald's journeys. But, in the end Ivan did seem to like Berwald, asking him a question at the end on the evening.

"Mister Berwald, How did you manage to become so tall? I would like to know for I plan to reach the heavens when I grow older!"

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! Please review!

Oh and check out this video: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=n_Otenc9Mn0

It has nothing to do with hetalia whatsoever. But these guys general enthusiam and ridiculus dancing always inspire me to write!


End file.
